Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $722{,}900{,}000{,}000$
Solution: There are $\exponentColor{11}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{7}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $722{,}900{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{7}.229 \times 10^{\exponentColor{11}}$